Derek and Kate
The relationship between Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and Werejaguar Kate Argent Derek met Kate when he was around sixteen years old, a short time after he was forced to mercy-kill his high school sweetheart Paige Krasikeva after she rejected an Alpha's Bite, while he was still in high school. Kate, hiding the fact that she was a member of the Argent Family and a Werewolf Huntress, seduced Derek, taking advantage of his youth and grief in order to gain more information about the Hale Family under the guise of engaging in a romantic and sexual relationship with the young man. It should be noted that, due to the fact that Derek was a minor, Kate's actions toward him are considered to be sexual abuse. In late 2004 or early 2005, Kate and a number of cohorts set the Hale House on fire, killing Talia Hale and the rest of the Hale Family (including both Werewolves and Humans alike) with a few exceptions: Derek and his older sister Laura, who were at school; Cora Hale, who, believing her whole family to be dead, escaped the house and went on the run; and Peter Hale, who was so badly burned that his body became comatose to help speed up the healing process. Derek and Laura ultimately fled Beacon Hills and went to New York, where they would stay for the next six years without any news or contact with Kate or the other Argents. In 2011, Derek returned to Beacon Hills shortly after Laura was lured back by news of a spiral burned into the corpse of a deer, where he found his sister cut in half in the woods. It wasn't long before the Argent Family, who had also recently relocated to Beacon Hills, found out that Derek was there, and, unbeknownst to Kate's brother Chris Argent, Kate and a pair of fellow Hunters came to the Hale House ruins in an attempt to get information about the new Alpha in town. During this interrogation, Kate revealed that, while the Argents weren't responsible for Laura's death, they were responsible for cutting her body in half so she couldn't heal as per their tradition. Kate continued to manipulate and taunt Derek while attempting to convince Chris and his wife Victoria Argent to go harder in killing Derek after learning that the Alpha was Peter Hale, who had recently recovered from his coma and immense burns after killing Laura and taking her powers. However, in the final battle, Kate was killed by Peter, who clawed her throat out in front of Derek, Chris, the new Beta Werewolf Scott McCall, the young Huntress Allison Argent, and their two human friends Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore. However, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Kate was scratched so deeply by Peter's claws that, though she was dead for a time, her body ultimately resurrected itself as she transformed into a Werejaguar right before the full moon. When she was unable to control her transformations, she got the idea to capture Derek and perform a Age Regression ritual in order to revert him back to when he was a teenager and still trusted her so she could once again manipulate him into helping her; in this case, it was to obtain the Triskelion Medallion, which she believed was a supernatural talisman possessing the power to help her control her shifts. Whether intentional or accidental, this ritual also caused Derek to temporarily lose his Werewolf powers after he was returned to his adult self, though he ultimately learned it was actually an evolution into a Werewolf with advanced shapeshifting abilities. Once Derek had finished evolving, Derek, in full-wolf form, attacked Kate, weakening her considerably. The two did not see each other for over a year, as Kate had gone on the run from the Calavera Family of Hunters, her own brother Chris Argent, and her former co-conspirator to kill Scott, Peter Hale, while Derek left Beacon Hills to travel South America. They ultimately reunited in Season 6's Broken Glass, when Kate tracked Derek and Chris to the site of a Hale Vault in North Carolina and stole a large vial of yellow wolfsbane from Derek. Though Derek argued that Gerard would never fully trust her due to Kate being a supernatural creature like those he hunted, Kate retorted that her intent was only to make a bullet with which to kill Scott, causing Derek to decide to return to his hometown to save his friend and brother-in-arms from her. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Magic Bullet, though Derek and Kate do not physically interact through conversation, they are shown to be in the same vicinity upon Kate's arrival to Beacon Hills; Kate was being pursued by the Alpha Werewolf whose identity had not yet been revealed, and Derek was pursuing the Alpha, as he was curious as to who it was and suspected that it may have stolen his sister Laura Hale's Alpha powers. After the Alpha attacked Kate in her SUV at a four-way stop, Derek, continuing to chase the Werewolf, was caught in the crossfire and was shot by Kate with a sniper rifle; the round was packed with Nordic Blue Monkshood, a rare and lethal form of Wolfsbane that could kill a Werewolf in a matter of days. When Kate's brother Chris Argent arrived as back-up, the two discussed the fact that Kate had shot a Beta, though neither of them were certain that it was Derek, and Kate informed him that the wolf she shot would likely only live another forty-eight hours or so, potentially hampering their ability to use them to find the Alpha. Derek, knowing that he had been shot by Kate, sent the newly-turned Beta Scott McCall, who was dating Kate's niece Allison Argent, to steal a bullet from Kate's property in order to save his life. By the end of the episode, Kate was certain that it was, in fact, Derek whom she shot and assumed that whomever the Alpha was, he was connected to him somehow. She also believed there was a second, smaller Beta involved with them as well, but had no idea who it could possibly be, protecting Scott's cover as an ordinary human teenage boy for a short while longer. In The Tell, Kate, along with several male Hunters, walked through the woods toward the Hale House; though Kate was intent to talk to Derek, the other Hunters reminded her that Argent said they're not allowed to kill him, leading Kate to point out that he didn't say anything about not saying "hello." When the other Hunter remarked that Derek was probably "burying a bone in the backyard," Kate chastised his bad joke and offered two better and more cruel jokes instead. Derek was inside the Hale House, clutching the lintel to the door to the living room in his hands so he could do pull-ups. When he finished, he dropped down onto the floor and began doing push-ups when suddenly, he heard the sound of Kate and the other Hunters approaching and stopped what he was doing. He was then forced to duck to avoid the heavy gunfire that was fired through the walls, and though he was able to incapacitate two of the Hunters, Kate managed to catch him off guard in his attempt to run out the door and hit him with her taser-wand, electrocuting him and causing him to writhe in pain on the floor. As Kate circled around Derek, she cruelly noted that he had "grown up in all the right places" and that she didn't know whether to kill him or lick him. After electrocuting Derek a second time, Kate remarked that Derek has never been good at tolerating electricity and fire before she brought up why she was there. She admitted that the Argent Family bisected Derek's sister Laura Hale and left her in the woods as bait to draw Derek back to Beacon Hills (adding that she personally found the business to be too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for her taste) before revealing that, contrary to popular belief, the Argents didn't actually kill Laura. Derek initially refused to believe this to be the truth, but after listening to Kate's heart rate, he was forced to believe that she was telling the truth. Kate went on to explain that the bite marks found on Laura's body indicated that the new Alpha in Beacon Hills attacked and killed her, and offered him a deal-- the Argents would be happy to kill the Alpha for him, in exchange for Derek telling them who the Alpha is. However, when it became clear that Derek genuinely had no idea of the true identity of the new Alpha, Kate declared Derek to be useless to their plan and pulled a gun on him. Fortunately for Derek, he reacted quickly enough to run as fast as he could out the door and into the woods before Kate could fire at him. In Heart Monitor, Derek, still reeling from the revelation that Kate was in Beacon Hills and affected by her brief torture of him a few days earlier, forbade Scott from talking to Kate's niece Allison, for whom Scott had feelings, as part of Scott's training. Derek intended to both protect the two of them from the Hunters while also seemingly trying to prevent Scott from making the same mistake he did in trusting an Argent, making it clear that Kate's betrayal still weighed heavily on him. In Lunatic, Kate joined her brother Argent and the rest of their fellow Hunters in the basement of the Argent House, where they discussed their plans for that night's full moon. When one of the other Hunters brought up Derek, who most believed to have been killed by the Alpha a week earlier, Kate insisted that the Beta was too smart to be out that night, both due to the fact that he was being pursued by the police due to the murder charges against him and the fact that he would know the Hunters would be on the lookout for him as well. Argent was about to posit a hypothetical situation in which Derek would be out, but his wife Victoria came down and insisted that if Derek was out that night, they would find him, kill him, and cut him in half before kindly offering the others fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. Later that night, while Kate was training her niece Allison to use a taser by practicing on her teddy bear, the young girl burst into tears and confessed that she was still struggling with her break-up with Scott, which she initiated. After some prodding, Allison admitted that Scott had been acting strangely, using the fact that he lied about knowing Derek as an example of this behavior. Upon hearing Derek's name, Kate became serious and insisted that Allison tell her everything she knew about Derek and his friendship with Scott. In Wolf's Bane, after Derek was forced to flee Beacon Hills High School after confronting Adrian Harris there about the Alpha's killings, Kate and her brother Argent, who were listening to the police scanners, split up in order to try to catch him themselves while he was running from the police. While on the phone with each other, Argent informed Kate that Derek was on foot and had just run into the Iron Works, causing Kate to question him on his information, as she was speeding after Derek's Camaro in her own car and had assumed that it was Derek who was driving it. After asking who it was who she was following, the scene cut to inside the Camaro, where Scott McCall was driving the car with his best friend Stiles Stilinski in the backseat as a diversion. They were ultimately able to pick Derek up in his car, preventing Kate from being able to catch him this time. Derek informed Scott and Stiles that all he had learned from Harris was that the person who orchestrated the Hale House Fire wore a pendant necklace with a symbol on it. When Scott saw the drawing, he realized that the necklace belonged to Allison Argent now, though they had yet to figure out that this meant Kate Argent was behind it. The next day, Kate followed her niece Allison Argent as she took her run through the Beacon Hills Preserve, ending up at the Hale House ruins, where Allison curiously looked around until Kate finally revealed herself. Kate assumed that Allison was there to get answers as to why Derek would try to kill her and her friends, as she was still under the mistaken impression that he was the killer. When Allison confirmed that this was what she was wondering, Kate told her to look around and imagine if it was her father or Kate herself were in the fire, adding, "It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?" Allison insisted that she wouldn't turn into a psychotic killer like Derek, but Kate argued that one does not have to be psychotic to be a killer, as "you just need a reason... and even then, you can surprise yourself," further confirming that it was, in fact, Kate who orchestrated the fire. In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 3= In The Overlooked, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Time of Death, In Perishable, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 6= In Broken Glass, Chris Argent, Kate's older brother and a friend and ally of Derek, tracked the latter down in North Carolina in hopes of gaining his help in the McCall Pack's battle against both the Anuk-ite and the army of Hunters led by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe. Though Derek was initially resistant, he eventually agreed to help out of loyalty to Scott McCall, but only after he took care of an issue first. Argent was shocked to find that Derek's errand included hiding a large vial of liquified yellow wolfsbane, which he revealed was the reason behind Gerard and Monroe's Hunters killing the Werewolf pack in Brazil. Argent begged Derek to get rid of it, but Derek refused; this was partially due to the fact that it was both a poison and an antidote as well as the fact that he knew Gerard wanted it. Before he could hide it in the second known Hale Vault, a handful of FBI agents appeared with their guns aimed at Derek, who had been blamed for the murders of the Brazilian pack's members. Suddenly, a female agent appeared behind them and shot all of the agents in front of her before shooting at Derek and Argent as well, though they were intentionally non-fatal shots. Since Derek had inadvertently dropped the vial after being shot in the side, it was very easy for Kate to steal it from him as she greeted him with "Hey, handsome," just as she did when he was a teen. After some bantering between the two (which, on Kate's end, also involved some physical violence), Derek asked Kate if she was really that desperate to get back in her father Gerard's good graces and reminded her that she was what he hunted. Argent, too, agreed with Derek and pointed out that Gerard had too much hate to have any love left over for her. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't as concerned with winning Gerard over as she was with vengeance, and she informed them that she intended to put the wolfsbane in a bullet with which to kill Scott McCall before she ran off. Derek, still healing from the gunshot, got up and limped after Kate, advising Argent to leave to go warn Scott while he pursued the Werejaguar. In The Wolves of War, Derek, knowing that Kate would be going after his friend and ally Scott McCall in an attempt to kill him with a yellow wolfsbane bullet, returned to Beacon Hills for the first time since Season 4's Smoke and Mirrors in order to help defend Scott against her. Trivia *Derek and Kate's relationship is often compared to the relationship between Scott McCall and Allison Argent as part of the show's ongoing theme about history repeating itself. **Both relationships involved a young Werewolf (Derek and Scott) getting into a relationship with an Argent Hunter (Kate and Allison, respectively), though Derek was unaware that Kate was a Hunter while Scott had known that Allison's family hunted Werewolves since just a few short days after he was bitten and turned. **Both Allison and Kate spurned the original Hunter's Code, "We hunt those who hunt us", with Kate completely ignoring it by killing Werewolves and other supernatural creatures indiscriminately, and Allison choosing to make a new, more benevolent Code, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," a Code that included protecting benevolent and vulnerable supernatural creatures as well as their human counterparts. *Derek and Kate's relationship was the first romantic relationship to be shown for either character in the series. **In Kate's case, Derek was the only romantic/sexual partner she was seen to have, though it has been implied that Kate was a very sexual person who liked to have flings, while Derek was shown to have been in a relationship with Paige Krasikeva prior to meeting Kate, and in a relationship with both Jennifer Blake and Braeden afterward. Gallery Derek and kate the tell 1.jpg Derek and kate the tell.gif Derek and kate the tell 2.png Derek and kate the tell 4.jpg Derek and kate formality 1.jpg Derek and kate 117 2.jpg Derek and kate 117.gif Hale vault derek kate 117.jpg Derek and kate smoke and mirrors.gif Derek and kate smoke and mirrors 1.gif Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships